With the cooperation of the Director of the centers, specific procedures will be established to identify the patients and assure that their care conforms to specific standards for diagnosis treatment and management that we have identified in year 1 of the project. Two sets of activities will be conducted during the second year of this grant. First, a descriptive field study using approximately 60 diabetic and 60 hypertensive patients will be conducted in order to: 1. Describe the interrelationships among the following patient contributions to care; a) patients knowledge of disease and therapy. b) patients beliefs regarding the severity of the disease, the benefits of therapy and the barriers to implementing therapy. c) patient compliance with prescribed therapy. 2. To produce a prediction model of clinical health states using knowledge, beliefs, compliance and intake severity of disease. 3. To produce a prediction model of psychosocial health states using knowledge, beliefs, compliance and intake severity of disease. 4. To classify patients according to the pattern of scores on measures of knowledge, beliefs, and compliance. Second, based on the results of this descriptive phase, protocols will be developed for the experimental nursing intervention phase of the study. Nurse interviewers will be trained for the experimental phase of the study during the latter part of this second year of funding. In addition, patient interviewers and record auditors will be trained to conduct these functions necessary for the conduct of the experiment.